epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.42: Bart Simpson vs Eric Cartman
Here we go! Trying something a little different here, hope it is good! EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY BART SIMPSON VS ERIC CARTMAN BEGIN! Bart Simpson Ay Caramba, who's this fat whack wearing a beanie? You want gingers with no souls to die, you fucking meanie. You pretend to have tourettes, but we all know you have HIV. But I tell Matt Groening that you're just a Bart Simpson wannabe. Let me tell you the truth about the stick you may hold. It may be fractured but atleast the story was whole. Your show is just like my treehouse, horrible, no doubt. And if we were to wrestle, I make you sure tap out. Eric Cartman Hey! Respect my authority to step up to the mic. But I'm about to kick the baby, but it be you instead of Ike. You're dead to me, Bart! But you got one life unlike my best friend Kenny. Your show been shit from the start, while mine still strong at season twenty. I'm mister awesom-o and I'm about to spit some rhymes. You have yellow skin, like a disease, you are going to die. You're a graffiti artist who doesn't know when to stop. Write this on your chalkboard "Bart Simpson likes cock!" Bart Simpson Would you look at that you stole my whole verse. But just remember Eric, Bart Simpson did it first. Don't have a cow man, when south park is filled with oddballs. Why don't you eat Chef's shorts and lick his chocolate salty balls. Eric Cartman Your initials are like the words that you speak. Go kiss your boyfriend milhouse, his a real geek. But this is Eric Cartman's revenge and I'm about to be your one and only nightmare. Saving Springfield from aliens and gladiators. Make sense, when they don't even compare. Stewie Griffin Whats up bitches! Straight back from the multiverse. Go get me some butterscotch, so you two can be immerse. When I'm behind the wheel I make sure there is a hit and run. While you fake your license, you ride around on a tricycle for one. While you keep your twin in the attic, I have an evil clone, armed with a crossbow. There's only one type of people who annoy me and that's people on game shows. Stop dressing up as superheroes and think you can save the day. Your teacher had a sex change for 3 seasons, what is he, gay? Eric Cartman I've stopped listening bitch, so why haven't you stopped talking? You have a British accent twat, but that isn't the biggest thing that's shocking. Bart Simpson But look talking football head, stop trying to grill us with rhymes. You're only 1 year old kid and it is way past your bedtime. Nobody loves you Stewie, go back playing with a rip off Scooby-Doo. Stewie Griffin Well your shows got shitty characters, Mr Hankey and Apu. Just like Jimmy Corrigan, I'm the smartest kid on earth. You may have got an anal probe, Cartman, but was it worth, It. Just like the times you was a slave to crabs and giant gnomes. Eric Cartman Shut up! This rap battle is getting gay so screw you guys, I'm going home. WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts